A video player, such as a player embedded in a web browser or a standalone player, usually refers to a software application capable of playing a video that is stored in a form of digital signal. A video player obtains a video file from a local memory or a network to obtain information such as an audio or a video coding parameter or a video duration from the file and play the video according to data obtained by parsing the video file.
To insert video content during video playback, when the content of a video needs to be modified or content insertion needs to be performed, a producer modifies a source file of the video, adds an image or a new video segment, and then re-uploads and stores a modified source file of the video. Because modification of a source file of a video can only be implemented by a professional, and relates to a relatively large quantity of complex operations, the modification is often time-consuming.